Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Signers
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: The second crossover of these two particular franchises. The Signers have ended up in the Dragon World. Using their new forms, they will help in the war against the Dark Master. Will they succeed, or will the Dark Master win? (Also, character filter is based more on the characters utilized mostly throughout the story)
1. New Dragons, New Hope

Alrighty here. Let's see how much progress I have made. I've done some one-shots for video games, now let's see if I can't do a FULL game. Mainly because this will be practice for my later, yet LONGER fic of Gohan in Final Fantasy X. Seriously, this will be tricky, mainly because I need to keep to story as well as exploration. Not much can be done without going completely original at certain points, but I don't think that will hurt me very much in the long run, since adding new/different characters into a Video Game World almost DEMANDS that.

So, let's get started!

One more thing to note: This is partially inspired by BlueYusei here on Fanfiction. She did a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds crossover with Legend of Spyro, but the first game and not the last. So, shameless plug, go check it out. It's actually kinda nice. I will be implementing more elements of 5Ds into the mix, as I have access to not only Wikia, but also the show itself for the most part (stupid English dub cutting and shortening the series), so I will be utilizing the card game as best as possible. For those that haven't watched the series all the way to the end, or have seen the entirety of this game: there will be massive spoilers in the future chapters. Also, I am basing this run-through mostly on DreadArkive and CrystalBlazier on Youtube. If you wish to watch along or ahead, please watch their playthroughs, particularly DreadArkive's, as his is 100%, including Elite Enemies and Health and Magic Increases. I will be nixing the Health and Magic as just an over time growth, because that's the way it's naturally flowing, you becoming better with the controls and are able to utilize both Cynder and Spyro fairly to very well by the end of the game. As this is Fanfiction, I'm treating them as characters and not player-controlled, so it'll be just awesome fighting in this story.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise or the Spyro Franchise. Please support this non-profit Fanfiction.

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

It had been so many months since the search began, but finally, he found them. And once he got them back, things would begin to look up again. His two companions stood next to him, nervous to their surroundings. These two Dragons, yes dragons, were still young, despite what they would tell you their age was, but they wouldn't hesitate to help out their friend, for they too were ready for Hope to return.

"Hunter, sir," spoke up the female, a beautiful looking dragon, with two butterfly-like wings and two long arms. While she had no legs, her body ended in a graceful tail that hid great strength in its looks, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

(AN1)

"I am sure," responded Hunter, a cheetah warrior that stood up on two legs not unlike a human, "Luna, Leo, we need to be quick! The Dark Forces are close by."

"It shouldn't be too bad," quipped the other Dragon, mechanical though he may be, with a screwdriver attached to his left hand and an excavator replacing his right hand, he was still a dragon at heart and the other two knew this well; his metallic wings had boosters underneath them, allowing prolonged flight and his tail represented that of a shovel, completing the mix-and-match metal dragon, "I mean, we are two dragons and an awesome Cheetah Warrior!"

(AN2)

"Be careful, young Leo," said Hunter, "Overconfidence is the first step into defeating one's self."

"Hunter's right, Leo," said Luna, floating a bit as they prepared to enter the mountain to find lost dragons (and a dragonfly), "Remember the last time you went in overconfident?"

"That was a long time ago," muttered Leo dejectedly, turning his metallic head away as his boosters started to ignite, "I've come so far since then."

(AN3)

"Yes, and it is this training we'll need to find Spyro and Cynder," said Hunter, tensing his hind legs, ready to jump, "Follow me and stay quiet."

With that, the three of them headed into an opening in the mountain, determined to find the Purple Dragon of Legend they had heard so much about.

* * *

><p>As they headed into the mountain, they saw shadows dancing around moving light, and decided to follow them while staying hidden. It was a lot tougher for Leo since he had to work with a Metallic Body that could easily make loud noises if he wasn't careful. Upon seeing the light stop moving, they stayed hidden as suddenly a crack sounded, followed by voices that, according to Hunter, belonged to the two Dragons they were searching for. It surprised Leo and Luna, as they sounded young for Dragons, even though they were supposed to be older by a few years. As the monsters, who had been moving with torches, dragged Spyro and Cynder away, they failed to notice a smaller light, coming from a golden dragonfly. It intrigued Leo and Luna that this Dragonfly only had two hands, and actual hands at that, but the surprise was kept to a minimum as Hunter quietly jumped down and picked up the dozing dragonfly.<p>

"Finally," said Leo, as and Luna quietly floated down after Hunter, "Let's get the dragons and get out."

"Not so fast, Leo," said Hunter, as the dragonfly was coming to, "There's evil that lurks here, and one far more powerful than anything we've encountered on our journey here."

"He's right," said Luna, shaking bit, "I can feel a dark presence beneath us. Let's get out of here."

"Follow me," said Hunter as they headed out.

"Who are you guys?" asked the Dragonfly as he cleared his head, "where's Spyro?"

"We going to find him now. My name is Hunter, and this is Leo and Luna," greeted Hunter, "What is your name?"

"My name?" replied the dragonfly, almost sounding insulted, "I am the great Sparx! I've helped out Spyro since he and I were kids! Babies even! If it weren't for me, Spyro wouldn't be alive today!"

"Wow!" snickered Luna, "Sounds like somebody I know!"

"Hey!" hissed Leo, "I do NOT sound like that!"

Following Hunter's lead, the group of four found themselves in an open pit, where the two dragons from before were on a pedestal in the middle. Soon after the dragons awoke, they were quickly ambushed by some of the monsters. Unlucky for them, Spyro and Cynder seem to have retained some form of fighting skills, because they were just slaughtering the monsters that came near them. Soon, the wave stopped and a huge golem appeared from deep beneath the cavern, radiating dark energy.

"Okay, I don't like the looks of that thing!" cried Luna, moving back a bit in fear.

"Don't worry, Luna," said Leo, placing his metal hand on her shoulder, "I promise to protect you!"

Luna nodded, trusting in her twin brother.

"Time to shine!" said Leo, activating his boosters and taking off into the air, "HEY UGLY! HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

Mentally concentrating, a black sword, the Sword of Deep-Seated, appeared in Leo's left hand as he slashed at the Golem's hand, forcing it to writhe in pain as Hunter took a sniper's shot at it's eye, where upon connecting, sent it back down where it came from, but not before it knocked down a column, allowing the dragons an easy path. The sword disappeared as Leo landed on the pillar, looking down at the pit where the golem disappeared to.

"Hey, Spyro, man!" exclaimed Sparx, flying over to the two dragons, "You're alive!"

"Sparx! It's good to see you too, brother," replied Spyro, "Are you okay?"

"I'm still a bit stiff from that crystal, and my voice can't seem to decide when to stop changing," quipped Sparx, "But it's all good."

"Hey," interrupted Cynder, "This reunion is touching and everything, but shouldn't we be going?"

"I have to agree with Spikes, here," said Leo, getting their attention, "I don't want to stick around for round two with that thing."

Though they were confused by this mechanical dragon in front of them, they agreed with his statement and jumped up onto the fallen pillar. They headed over to where the Cheetah Warrior and another Dragon was. What confused them even more was the fact that the second dragon had no legs, just a tail.

"Who exactly are you guys?" asked Spyro as they walked.

"My name is Leo, that's my twin sister, Luna," explained Leo, "And our leader of this group, is Hunter."

"Spyro, Cynder," greeted Hunter, "How are you feeling? Is there anything broken?"

"A little disoriented, but that'll pass," said Spyro, "And thank you for the assistance."

"That is a relief," said Hunter, "I feared our search may have taken too long. I was asked to find you and guide you back to the Dragon Masters by Ignitus. That was nearly three years ago."

"That can't be," said Spyro, "Three years? That's impossible."

"Not really," said Luna, a bit quietly but heard all the same with the echoes in the caves, "I mean, we only joined him last year, and only a few months after we got here too."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask," added Cynder, "What kind of Dragons are you? I mean, what elements?"

"That can be explained later," said Hunter, "But for now, we must make haste to safer areas. Follow me."

Hunter now led the party of six through the caverns. Soon, they came across some red crystals, allowing Spyro and Cynder to recover some health after both being trapped and fighting a gauntlet of enemies. Soon they came to a bridge that was broken into sections. Hunter went first, followed by Leo, whose boosters allowed him to counteract the wind. Since Spyro and Cynder were connected through the magical shackles, they couldn't separate too far from each other and had to move together. Luna, using her wings, stayed behind them, making sure they were still able to go from platform to platform. Just as they got to the last platform, Luna felt the Golem's dark presence returning. Using its great strength, the Golem picked up the pillar that the two Dragons were on, almost causing them to fall off. Luna was quick on the draw as well, powering up a short blast of Light and fired it at the creature, causing it to swing the pillar the other way, sending them into the level above where Hunter and Leo were. After the Golem left, Luna landed on the same level as her twin and both them and Hunter headed forward in the lower path, which circled around to meet with the upper path.

"Hunter, give us a moment to gather back what strength we still have," asked Spyro.

"You might want to stand back," suggested Sparx, "This can get weird."

"It's not that bad," said Leo, "besides, in this form, I don't really need the crystals that much. It takes a bit longer to exhaust my power."

(AN4)

Luna gave him a slight glare, reminding them both AGAIN of how he got into this mess. It was still confusing to the three newcomers, but they shrugged it off, as they would get the story later on.

"Well, that's all well and good, but dragons can get nasty, especially her!" countered Sparx, pointing at Cynder.

"We are well aware of Cynder's past," said Hunter, "But Ignitus trusts her, and that's good enough for me."

"A friend of ours had a similar situation where an enemy turned back into an ally," added Luna, her eyes fogging a bit in remembrance, "And Cynder's egg was laid in the same temple as Spyro, so she wasn't born evil."

As Spyro and Cynder both placed a claw onto the green crystals, another Dragon appeared. An ethereal dragonhead floated above the green crystals. This was the Chronicler, someone who had directly helped Spyro out soon after defeating Cynder when she was under the influence of the Dark Master.

"_Spyro, as a rare purple dragon, you can wield many abilities that others cannot,_" explained the Chronicler, "_Now it is time to reawaken these powers within you once more; Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth are yours once more._

"_Cynder, while most other dragons can master only a single element,_" continued the Chronicler, turning his focus towards the other dragon, "_Your exposure to both the Dark Master and Spyro over the years have gifted you with abilities most uncommon even among many dragons of old; Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow are now yours to learn and control._"

With that, the Chronicler disappeared, allowing Spyro and Cynder to destroy the naturally growing crystal and regain their elemental strength, restoring it to full, though it was less than before as three years trapped in crystal had drained them of their full powers. Soon afterwards however, nearby rock chunks exploded open, revealing more monsters. Hunter quickly found a spot to reach to and shoot arrows from. The remaining for Dragons were quick to start blasting away at the newly formed enemies, with Leo using his shovel tail to destroy the Green Crystal again and again, allowing the Dragons to continuously use their elements. Wave after wave of enemies came into the room, only to be blasted, slashed or crushed by the four dragons and pierced by arrows from Hunter. Soon, the enemies were destroyed and Hunter was able to collect his arrows. It didn't take long for them to utilize the Green crystals to keep their strength up as they moved into the next room. A small weight was at the bottom of the room, and thanks to the harsh winds, no one dragon could take up the weight on his or her own without jumping from platform to platform, which stuck out from the wall and would be time consuming. Utilizing Leo's strength and Luna's ability to float, they carefully brought up the weight despite the harsh wind, and was able to set it on a pedestal that was keeping the door in front of them closed. After it opened, they could see light ahead.

"Hey, that light must mean the surface is close by," spoke up Spyro.

"It makes sense," said Leo, as they continued through the cave, "It didn't take us very long to get to where you were, and we didn't have that Golem chasing us."

"We must remain cautious," said Hunter, "This room is very open to the deeper depths. We can't be sure the Golem as already checked for us here."

The open room had even harsher winds, preventing direct flight for most of the dragons. Seeing a few contraptions, Leo came up with a plan.

"Guys, Luna and I will use that lever to bring around the vines so you can climb up alongside Hunter. After that, Luna will join you, since she isn't used to such harsh winds. I'll be able to fly up there, though my boosters will be given a full test drive here."

"Test drive?" asked Cynder.

"Later," said Luna, as the twins moved down, "Get going!"

As soon as the Twins got the lever moved, the shackled dragons jumped over to the vines, where they climbed up after Hunter. Luna joined them as Leo activated his thrusters once more and flew up after them. Once they got to the far wall, the Golem came up once again, causing Leo to roll his eyes.

'I want to say this is too easy, but Luna would slap me for that comment,' thought Leo, 'even if it IS true.'

"Time to show you my true power! Double Tool: Chainsaw and Drill!" shouted Leo, focusing his power.

Leo's screwdriver had changed into a larger drill while his excavator changing into a large Chainsaw, which Leo didn't hesitate in charging at the Golem, getting a hit in, forcing it to miss Spyro and Cynder as they and Luna climbed up. Turning his head, he shot a huge burst of flame, covering Leo in a fiery cocoon. Satisfied, the Golem turned around and tried to hit Spyro and Cynder once more, but their quick reflexes allowed them to jump back just in time.

"LEO!" shouted Spyro after they jumped out of the way.

"He'll be fine," said Luna, "a bit upset, but just fine."

This was proven true as while the Golem's hand was trapped in the waterfall the Dragons were right under, the cocoon exploded out to reveal an undamaged Leo. He didn't have his power up, but he was looking ticked.

"That does it!" said Leo, "MASK OF BRUTALITY!"

"LEO! YOU KNOW THAT PARTICULAR EQUIP IS DANGEROUS!" shouted Luna, a bit uncharacteristically to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, as they have always heard her speak softly or normally, never with a raised voice.

"I know what I'm doing, sis!" shouted back Leo, mask on his face as he slammed straight into the Golem's arm, using the cold temperature of the waterfall as a catalyst with the arm now brittle, and broke it off. Panting, he dismissed the mask as the Golem fell back into the pit from whence it came.

Spyro then noticed the dark crystal that was on its arm.

"I've never seen that type of crystal before. It's pure black," said Spyro.

"It isn't a naturally occurring crystal!" informed Hunter, "You must destroy it immediately!"

Spyro and Cynder wasted no time in smacking it a few times before a charged shot of light blew it up.

"I don't like that crystal," explained Luna, crossing her arms over her shoulders, "I can't explain it, but it gives me the creeps."

"I think we all don't like that crystal, Sis," said Leo, as the group of five made up to where Hunter was waiting for them.

They didn't go much farther, before all four Dragons stopped, sensing something else that just appeared in the area. It wasn't as powerful as the Golem, and they suspected the Golem wasn't all that bright to begin with, but this enemy not only radiated power, it also had the control to wield it as well.

"What is it?" asked Hunter, confused as to why they stopped.

"There's another enemy down there, a powerful one," said Spyro.

"If we don't do something about it now, who knows what it could do if it got out," added Cynder.

"We'll be back in a moment, Hunter," informed Leo.

With that, the four Dragons, as one, leaped back down to the bottom floor. They headed over to a hidden alley where the creature jumped out.

"**I must say, I am impressed you knew I was here,**" said the creature, "**But you are mere youngling dragons. There is none among you that can defeat me!**"

Leo, using his mechanical eyes, was able to scan the creature, and the mask it wore.

"Guys," said Leo, quietly, "That mask of his will protect him for nearly every element in our arsenal."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Cynder.

"My scan showed me that mask is vulnerable to the Shadow Element you hold Cynder. If you can get the jump on him and get him into the air, I can try and pry that mask off with a shadow-based weapon."

"Sounds good to me," said Spyro, "Let's move!"

The creature started its attack, knocking Luna back a bit, Spyro tried to get in a few attacks, but as Leo said, the mask was protecting this Elite Enemy. Switching to her Shadow Element, Cynder got out of sight of the creature and dove into the ground. Utilizing the shadows, she moved quickly and got under the Elite Enemy. The Elite Enemy noticed this and jumped out of the way, but not fast enough as a Shadow Strike clipped him. The creature hissed as the attack pierced through his defenses.

"**I don't know where you obtained that Element, but it won't matter. You don't have the stamina to use it very many times. And I won't let you hit me again.**"

Unfortunately, he failed to notice that he was still airborne, leaving him exposed.

"Wasn't trying to take you out myself!" explained Cynder, "LEO! NOW!"

Realizing his mistake, he turned around to see Leo charging at him with a Black Pendant in his hand. After calling it from his arsenal, he took it off and started spinning it in his hand, making it glow in the process.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Leo, smacking the Elite Enemy with the Shadow Empowered Necklace, destroying the mask it had on.

"It's not over yet!" said Luna, having recovered and started blasting away with Light Breath, "He's still has power to spare!"

Indeed, the Elite Enemy took the rapid fire and barely flinched as it sent out a shockwave, forcing the Dragons into the air. Fire and Wind combo attack was able to knock it back while Leo followed up with a powerful shadow blast, courtesy of a Malevolent Nuzzler power up. The Elite Enemy wasn't done yet as he jumped onto Leo and attacked the Mechanical Dragon, which suffered little damage due to the metal plating resisting the attacks, not to mention the Nuzzler was still available for a sacrifice as insurance. Grabbing the Elite Enemy, he slammed him into the ground, getting a satisfying cry of pain from him.

"**Don't let this one victory mean anything,**" grunted out the Elite Enemy, even as he was fading into smoke, "**My seven brothers will take you down! This isn't oveeerrr!**"

The Four Dragons slumped a bit, exhausted from that fight. Even though there were four of them, that Elite Enemy was still tough and the fact that there were seven more of them wasn't pleasing to hear.

"Okay, let's get out of here before anyone ELSE shows up," suggested Leo.

"Agreed," replied Cynder, as the four of them made their way back up.

Stopping at the red Crystal for a few minutes, they recovered their strength and moved onto the next room with Hunter.

"We still have a ways to go," said Hunter as they headed into the next room, "We can't stall much longer otherwise more monsters will appear."

"Okay, okay," said Sparx, who was getting fed up with the Cheetah, "We get the message: Stealth and speed."

Upon entering the next room, they saw another closed door. Looking up, they noticed a rather large horn.

"That horn must be what keeps this door closed," said Hunter, looking around and finding a wheel next to a wall.

"Honestly, why not just a lock and key like normal folks?" complained Sparx.

"Cause that'd be too easy," remarked Leo, getting a chuckle out of Luna, who also knew the joke very well.

(AN5)

"Leo, Luna," said Spyro, "While Cynder and I get the horn down, you two keep a look out in case more monsters do show up."

"Okay," said Luna.

So, Spyro and Cynder started the long process of wheeling down the horn. This, of course, set off alarms, which caused more monsters to appear. With Hunter shooting from afar while the Dragons had the monsters' attention, it wasn't hard for Spyro and Cynder to get the horn down since they weren't distracted. Unfortunately, one enemy was able to get close to them, causing Cynder to stop for a moment to blast it with a quick fear screech, causing the monster to freeze in fear, allowing Hunter to destroy it with his arrows. Luckily for Hunter, after his arrows pierced the enemies, they fell straight down instead of continuing on, as they would have fallen down below where he couldn't retrieve them.

"Looks like we need some wind to blow into this horn," said Luna, examining the horn a bit closer.

"Then stand back," said Cynder, as she got up to the small entrance and focused her wind breath into it. When using the power of Wind, Cynder was able to utilize larger breaths and hold or exhale them for longer periods of time, allowing the horn to let out a continuous blast of air and sound, opening the door.

Upon the door opening all the way, the Golem reappeared, and blasted fire at them, causing them to scatter. Using the distraction, the Golem use his remaining arm to grab Cynder and tried to take her with him, and thus Spyro since they were connected by the magical shackles. Leo and Luna both grabbed onto Spyro and, using the connection, managed to pull Cynder out of the Golem's grip. From there, they quickly headed inside, with Cynder right behind them. The Golem tried to grab Cynder once more, but she was able to out maneuver it, causing it to bang its hand against the wall, revealing more dark crystals before finally giving up and leaving, though the path back was closed off either way.

"What was that?" asked Spyro.

"That was a Golem, if we recognized it correctly," said Leo, getting a nod from Luna.

(AN6)

"We need to keep moving. The river should be just ahead. From there, we can head to shelter where we can rest for the night. After that, we're off to Warfang, the Dragon City. There, Ignitus is waiting for our safe return."

"And our friends as well, Hunter," said Luna.

"Them too," corrected Hunter.

"Yeah, Warfang is totally awesome! Just wait until we get there," added an excited Leo, remembering his time at Warfang before he and Luna joined Hunter on his search.

"Don't spoil the surprise," chastised Luna.

"Sorry," chuckled Leo, scratching his head with his left hand, "It's just I like that city a lot."

"You would," smirked Luna, as they made their way towards the river.

Spyro and Cynder were still interested in hearing their story. They had never seen or heard of dragons like them before, one mechanical and the other having no legs? What surprises were in store for them? Only time would tell.

(Chapter End)

This might be short, but it's an area cleared. Besides, can't give away TOO much in the first chapter. Need time to build up suspense. Now, how about the Author Notes!

AN1: Ancient Fairy Dragon, for those who don't know 5Ds; just about half-size, given Luna's age

AN2: Power Tool Dragon, again at half-size with Leo's age matching Luna's

AN3: Yes, this ties greatly within the main plot of this story. Let's just say he wasn't mechanical when entering this world.

AN4: I want to explain this in detail, but I also want to do it IN story, so I'll leave it for a few chapters later. But, I bet some of you know already… YU-GI-OH NERDS!

AN5: Ah, Video Game Logic. They can't ALL be Legend of Zelda-esque!

AN6: Again, YU-GI-OH NERDS, know this as well! Heck, there isn't much can't be recognized from a Golem. They've got pretty distinct features.

Okay guys. Any questions will be answered either IN story, or by Chapter's intro/ending, if nothing else. There are some things that will be spoilery, so I can't answer those types of questions. The question I will be answering is this: Yes, ALL Signers are here in the Legend of Spyro Universe.

Okay, that's about it. Looking forward to the next chapter!

Later,

RDF1


	2. The Path to Dragon City

Okay, here we go, back into Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Signers!

Strangely enough, this will be updated shortly after Digimon. Why? Because FF is being difficult with UPLOADING chapters and quite frankly, I don't like it! IT NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON PEOPLE! Otherwise, we won't be seeing any new chapters until it's fixed and then it's a bulk of new chapters, and some people don't like that.

Okay, time for the next chapter of LoS: DotS (And I know how ridiculous that sounds!)

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Spyro Franchise or YuGiOh Franchise! READ OTHER CHAPTERS FOR MORE DETAILS!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_We need to keep moving. The river should be just ahead. From there, we can head to shelter where we can rest for the night. After that, we're off to Warfang, the Dragon City. There, Ignitus is waiting for our safe return."_

"_And our friends as well, Hunter," said Luna._

"_Them too," corrected Hunter._

"_Yeah, Warfang is totally awesome! Just wait until we get there," added an excited Leo, remembering his time at Warfang before he and Luna joined Hunter on his search._

"_Don't spoil the surprise," chastised Luna._

"_Sorry," chuckled Leo, scratching his head with his left hand, "It's just I like that city a lot."_

"_You would," smirked Luna, as they made their way towards the river._

_Spyro and Cynder were still interested in hearing their story. They had never seen or heard of dragons like them before, one mechanical and the other having no legs? What surprises were in store for them? Only time would tell._

(Recap End)

As the Dragons were flying through the cave, Hunter using the rocks on the side to keep ahead of them, Luna's thought drifted to what lied ahead of them.

'Now that we've found them, how are these two going to change the tide of battle?' thought Luna.

Leo was having similar thoughts…

'A Purple Dragon,' thought Leo, 'As Life Stream Dragon, I'm one of the most Powerful Dragons in existence (at least in my world), but I was still doing next to nothing against Malefor. How is THIS Dragon, who's no older than Luna and I are, going to make a difference? Guess time will tell.'

Once the group of six made it out of the cave, the open night sky looked beautiful to them, especially the three trapped for three years. As they landed in an opening near the river, more minions soon ambushed them; however, they were quickly disposed of. Noticing that Hunter had kept moving ahead, they explored the area around them to find a path forward, which ended up taking them across the river.

"Be careful," warned Hunter, who was waiting for them, "There's more of them!"

After a few waves of enemies, a Captain showed up, and it looked stronger than the others, but not as strong as an Elite Enemy that they had faced before.

"Time to get serious," said Leo, "Let's go! 7 Completed!"

A Red 7 appeared on his chest, making him glow with power as he charged forward and used his Screwdriver to pierce through the Captain's armor. Spyro and Cynder followed up with a strong Melee Combo, and Luna finished him off with a short burst of Light. The Red 7 disappeared shortly afterwards.

(AN1)

"Good job," said Hunter, "We're nearly there."

A large tree blocked their way, and with the heavy winds above the trees, it wouldn't be easy, even with Leo's boosters. Pushing the tree down, their way was opened, but that wasn't all that was opened.

"Don't tell me," sighed Hunter, seeing their look, "Another strong enemy, I take it?"

"Yeah," replied Spyro, "Just like before. We need to take care of this. If we let these guys roam free, they could converge on an innocent town or village."

"Understood," replied Hunter, "I'll be waiting for you at the top of the cliff."

"Thank you," replied Cynder, and the five of them headed out.

Heading up a different cliff, they found a Jetstream, or at least it looked like it to Leo and Luna.

"A huge column of wind? You don't see that every day," remarked Sparx.

"This should take us to where that Elite Enemy is," said Spyro, and the five of them entered the column of wind.

(AN2)

Upon landing, they found themselves on a cliff higher up where the cave was, but off to the side, which made it difficult to get to normally. It wasn't long before the Elite Enemy showed up.

"**You may have taken down one brother, but you will not survive against the others!**" exclaimed the Elite Enemy.

"Analyzing," said Leo, "At first glance, it would look like Poison would do it, but it's actually Earth."

"I'll get that mask off of him!" exclaimed Spyro, taking to the air.

"I've got you're back!" added Leo, "INVIGORATION!"

Leo glowed brown as he plunged his screwdriver and shovel into the ground, knocking the Elite Enemy into the air, only to be knocked back to the ground by an Earth Bomb from Spyro. It managed to knock off the mask, which served as its shield, allowing the girls to get in on the action. The Elite Enemy avoided the next attack and managed to damage Leo, sending him into the Cliffside. This got Luna mad. Moving quickly, she used her tail to grab ahold of the Elite Enemy, before flying up, and slamming it hard on the ground, dazing it for a bit. Utilizing a combination of a Shadow Breath and Light Breath, they got the Elite Enemy in a Tornado of Chaos. This gave enough time for Leo to recover and, together with Spyro, used a combo Earth Strike, finishing it off.

(AN3)

"That wasn't fun," remarked Luna, getting nod from Leo.

After the smoke left, they noticed something was left behind. Cynder picked it up.

"Those look like Vambraces," remarked Luna, "They're…"

"For the front forelegs," interrupted Cynder, "I know. I've seen something similar on other creatures while I was working for the Dark Master."

(AN4)

"Wait a minute," said Spyro, pulling out another armor piece, "I found this as we were exploring this area.

"That's a Crupper," informed Luna, "It's for protecting the lower back and tail for four-legged animals."

"Sounds reasonable to be sure," said Spyro, fitting it on with some difficulty. He had never really worn anything before; it was just a habit, which he was now attempting to break.

"Alright, let's get going. Hunter is waiting for us," replied Cynder, who had already put on her Vambraces.

The group quickly flew off and found where they had left off with Hunter, using some excellent maneuvers to get to the top quickly, especially with Spyro and Cynder being tied together. Once they reached the cliff, the six of them headed through the forest, leaving the mountain behind at last.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they found a spot where they could make camp for the night. Calling his hawk, Hunter sent a message ahead to Ignitus. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were trying to rid themselves of their shackles, but no luck.<p>

"It's just no use," said Cynder, "I can't get it to budge."

"Maybe if we twisted it?" asked Spyro, who was still very much naïve of the world.

"Twist what, it's magic!" countered Cynder, a little angry that Spyro didn't even know the basics of magic.

(AN5)

"I could watch this all day," commented Sparx, as the two chained dragons went over to Hunter.

"Mind you, it's nighttime," remarked Leo, smirking at him.

"You know what I mean," replied Sparx, slightly offended.

"Unfortunately, yes," added Luna, "And that's the saddest part about it. Those two have only ever fought alone, according to Ignitus."

"Yeah," said Leo, his metal hand behind his head, "I've noticed they've been trying to distance themselves from each other when fighting, at least to not get in each others way. They haven't really learned to fight together, huh?"

"Don't worry, Leo," smiled Luna, "We can teach them."

"I failed…" came Spyro's voice, "They were all counting on me and I failed them! How could I let this happen?"

"Some things are beyond your control," informed Cynder, silently reminding him of her past, "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Spyro, count yourself lucky to be alive," said Hunter, "That goes for you two as well, Cynder, Sparx."

"Yeah, and now that you're back in action," said Leo, as they joined the others at the fire, "The troops will definitely get a morale boost. This war isn't over yet!"

"Leo's right," said Hunter, "That was no ordinary Golem we escaped from. It was an ancient Earth Golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of Destruction summoned by Malefor himself. These are dark times."

"He needs to be stopped," said Spyro, "And I'm the only one that can do it!"

"Hey! Hold up there, tough guy!" interrupted Sparx, "We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we've been frozen for three years. THREE! We need to at least find out if our parents are still alive, and safe for that matter."

"You're right Sparx," said Spyro, "But we can worry about that once we get to the city. Right now we need keep ourselves alive, otherwise it won't matter as much about mom and dad."

Before anything else could be said, a cloud of green powder appeared before them, sending them all to sleep, minus Leo, who was metal and therefore had ventilation for this kind of thing.

"Who are you!" said Leo, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Leo wasn't able to make another move as a particularly powerful blow knocked him out.

(AN6)

* * *

><p>When Leo came to, the damage he had taken had already healed up. Looking at his surroundings, he was tied up to a post in the middle of a village, a Cheetah village by the looks of it. Everyone else had regained consciousness by the time the Chief, flanked by two guards, approached them.<p>

"Dragons," said the Leader, "Bah! Do you have such little respect for our laws, Hunter, that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"

"Chief Prowlus!" explained Hunter, "Malefor alone is the only dragon responsible. This purple Dragon is our last hope. You must see that at least."

"We all know the story, Hunter," replied Chief Prowlus, angrily, "But, unlike you, I remember the parts about Malefor's childhood, not so different from what's been said about Spyro here. And, more recently, what SHE had done to this land no less than five years ago!

"I relied on you, Hunter," continued Chief Prowlus, "just as I rely on all of us in this village to protect it. But you chose to abandon us, and brought the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

"The Dangers are already around us!" countered Hunter, "Don't pretend to ignore them!"

"Enough with the arguing!" said Sparx, "Some of us want some quiet!"

"GRUBLINS!" came a voice from the outpost, "IN THE VALLEY! THEY'RE HEADING THIS WAY!"

Indeed, a squadron of grublins was on their way to the Cheetah Village, throwing firebombs to ignite the wooden housing.

"Now see what has happened!" demanded Chief Prowlus.

"Let us go! We can help you!" urged Spyro.

"Our warriors can handle this," countered Chief Prowlus, wanting to prove a point.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!" shouted Luna, "Do you want your village to be safe or not!? You could use all the help you can get!"

"Hey, I've been traveling with two of them for along time now," informed Sparx, getting Chief Prowlus's attention, "Weird stuff becomes the norm when they get upset. I'd let them out if I were you."

Chief Prowlus considered this for a moment before agreeing and unlocked Spyro and Cynder's lock. Before he could get to Leo's, however, Leo broke it off with controlled strength.

"For the record, I'm made of metal. These bindings aren't all that strong to me," said Leo, "I was just being polite for the sake of the others. We'll help out as well if you free my sister too."

(AN7)

Chief Prowlus didn't have words right at that moment, but unlocked Luna's shackles as well. The two of them headed off to a different building than Spyro and Cynder, allowing them to protect more of the village at the same time. As soon as the grublins were finished off, the only casualty was one building, which was better than what could have happened otherwise. As the smoke cleared, Sparx noticed something in the Distance.

"Hey, it's Dragons! We are saved at last!" cheered Sparx, before seeing that they were minions of Malefor, and exclaimed in a terrified voice "NO, NOT DRAGONS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

(AN8)

Unfortunately, these new creatures were able to set a second house on fire. Everyone continued to fight against these new creatures until they were all gone. Using his power of flames, Spyro drew in the fire from the burning house, which allowed it to be saved. Spyro then turned away from the village and dispelled the flame safely into the air.

(AN9)

"Is everyone alright?" asked Chief Prowlus.

"Not everyone," replied on of the villagers, "Meadow had left this morning to search for herbs and has yet to return. We have to find him."

"Unfortunately, we can't mount a search at this time," said Chief Prowlus, "We need to rebuild and fortify our defenses first."

"We'll go," suggested Spyro, "Let Hunter free and he can guide us to where your friend is. We'll return with him as soon as we can."

"I cannot do that," said Chief Prowlus, "If you wish to search for Meadow, then so be it. But Hunter remains here for now. However, should you return with Meadow alive, we could negotiate the release of Hunter."

"Understood," said Leo, and the four dragons, and one dragonfly, flew off and started towards finding the lost Cheetah Villager.

They headed upstream to where a waterfall was. Exploring above it revealed another hidden armor piece for Cynder, who stored it for later use. Afterwards, they decided to head into the waterfall, where a cave was hidden. Heading through the cave, they found an open cavern and the missing Cheetah Villager, Meadow, was suspended in the air by three rocks, not unlike the ones minions of the Dark Master, Malefor, break out of before attacking. As they approached Meadow, a Captain broke through the ground to attack them.

"It's a trap!" called out Cynder, forcing Leo and Luna to fight off face faulting.

'That's an overused line,' they thought.

(AN10)

After dealing with the lone captain, two more showed up and they had to split their efforts to occupy both of them.

"Take this!" shouted Leo, "Synchro Boost!"

Leo glowed light grey a bit as his strength increased, and he took out the two Captains, only for more grublins to appear in their place.

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Leo, "Fine then! BIG BANG SHOT!"

Leo's glow took a mix of white and light grey as his strength further increased and he delivered a shockwave attack to destroy all the grublins. They recovered their breath quickly and approached Meadow only for the three rocks let go of Meadow, leaving him sprawled on the ground. They hatched into the flying insects that attacked the village before. Using surprise to their advantage, they managed to knock Leo back before rounding on the other three.

"LEO!" called out the other three Dragons.

"You won't get away with that!" declared Luna who, although knew full well that Leo wasn't really hurt by a long shot, still didn't like seeing her twin brother getting attacked like that, "SUNRISE BLAST!"

Her wings glowed golden like the morning sun and she used her powers of light to destroy all three of them in one-shot.

"That was impressive," said Cynder, amazed with that level of power, it matched Spyro's at his peak during their first battle, and she was a lot stronger then, given her training and power given by Malefor.

"That looked like a Light power," said Spyro, "I'm guessing your element is Light?"

"Yes," panted Luna, "It takes a lot out of me. I only use it as a last result normally, but…"

"I'm fine Luna," said Leo, getting up and stretching as his power faded, "Sure it stung, but with my ability I was in no real danger."

"Doesn't stop me from caring," shot back Luna bitterly.

Leo went over to Luna and pulled her close, "You won't lose me. Not _ever_ again."

"And I thank you… friends," said Meadow, who had regained consciousness, "You four have saved my life."

"Finally, some gratitude," remarked Sparx, in a slightly mocking tone, "You are welcome."

"I can tell you have already met Chief Prowlus," said Meadow, getting into a meditative position, "But trust me, not everyone in the village is of the same mind."

"That's putting it mildly, isn't it?" quipped Cynder.

"Can you move? We need to get you back to your village," informed Spyro.

"Unfortunately, I won't be moving very fast," replied Meadow, "I'm afraid one of my legs is broken."

"What if we carried you?" asked Leo.

"Unfortunately, Chief Prowlus would take it as a sign of weakness on my part, and a sign of hostility on yours," sighed Meadow, "The only way I can get back there is under my own power."

"I can try to mend your leg a bit, enough to move on it without killing yourself," spoke up Luna, "Meanwhile, there must be a way for us to help you downstream."

"I would be grateful," said Meadow, "And there is a raft at the other end of the valley. Unfortunately, a Village Elder has the storage key needed to free the raft in a secret area of the valley. You need to get that key in order to do anything."

"Understood," said Spyro, "Luna, help him as best you can. Leo, Cynder, and I will go get the key."

"Alright," said Luna, "After he's healed up and at the entrance to the waterfall, I'll come join you. There shouldn't be too much more danger in this area."

The others nodded and left as Luna began to work her healing magic on Meadow's leg, "Now, this isn't a cure-all, just enough to hold your leg together for a few hours."

(AN11)

"I appreciate this," said Meadow, "By the way, I thought Light Element Dragons have been extinct for generations."

"That's a complicated story," blushed Luna, "Let's just say my brother and I aren't from around here."

"Truly you are welcomed all the same in Dragon City," complimented Meadow.

"It IS a bit unusual for this amount of praise, but it's not the first time I've had people praise me in such a way."

* * *

><p>As they were heading through the valley, the three of them sensed it: Another Elite Enemy.<p>

"Oh, we don't have time for this," said Cynder, "The longer we wait, the longer Hunter stays a prisoner."

"Then go, get the raft," said Leo, getting their attention, "Look, it's not the first time I've taken on a stronger enemy alone."

"You mean…?" asked Spyro, almost fearing the answer.

"Yes," said Leo, glancing away for a bit in a somber tone, "I foolishly challenged Malefor not long after my friends and I first got here a year ago. I was strong, but I couldn't handle the long strain of battle that Malefor could. He eventually overwhelmed me. I almost didn't survive."

"Wait, you were a REAL dragon when you came here?" asked Cynder, surprised at this revelation.

"Yeah," said Leo as they stopped in mid-air while he explained, "My current form is my only means of survival right now, and I'm grateful to the moles for their ingenuity with machines. Besides, in this form, I can call upon equipment I know of in my world and use them here. I also know the full strengths of my current form as well, as it can use the equips as shields from deadly blows."

"That's amazing," said Spyro.

"Look, we're wasting time. I can tell you more later," finished Leo, "Right now you need to go get the key from the elder."

"Right," said Spyro and Cynder, before heading off.

"I've always thought Spyro was weird, and Cynder a bit off kilter," remarked Sparx, seriously for once, "But you are taking the cake right now. But, other than a bit of an attitude, you've been pretty good, all things considered. Just… don't let that power go to your head. I've seen what it can do."

With that, Sparx left to catch up his brother and sort-of friend.

(AN12)

"I've also seen what that's like," whispered Leo, "which is why I don't go for an arsenal of equips. I would get too reckless."

With that, Leo headed to the cliff where the Elite Enemy was waiting.

"**Only one!? Have my brethren really fallen that weak to make you think only ONE of you is enough to take me down!?**" questioned the Elite Enemy.

Leo took that time to analyze his mask: Electricity was the weakness this time.

'Well, crap,' thought Leo, 'Starting up a subroutine to fine a lightning based weapon I can actually use.'

To stall for time until the equip search found the right weapon, Leo opted for Double Tool C&D for some extra power as well as Blue 7 Completed for Defense. The Elite Enemy was tough normally, but with the Mask that basically served as a perfect guard to all but one element, it was practically invulnerable.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the village, a Cheetah lookout spotted three of the Dragons returning from the north, but they didn't return immediately to the village. This angered the Cheetah as he approached the Chief to inform him of the news.<p>

"Chief Prowlus," said the lookout, "I have spotted three of the dragons returning from where Meadow went this morning. There is no sign of Meadow with them. Apparently these dragons cared less for their 'friend' than they led us to believe."

"Don't be so quick to judge, soldier," replied Chief Prowlus, "Remember, I told them it was their initiative to find Meadow. How long that takes is up to them. I never gave a time limit, so they may take as long as wish. Hunter will remain here until Meadow returns either way."

"Understood," said the lookout, trusting his Chief.

* * *

><p>Luna flew through the valley, searching for her brother and friends when she felt it: Another Elite Enemy. Heading to where the source of it was, she found Leo fighting it all alone, Spyro and Cynder nowhere to be found. Sighing at her brother's antics, AGAIN, she flew over and blasted the Elite Enemy off of Leo and landed next to him.<p>

"Leo, why are you doing this… AGAIN!?" demanded Luna.

"Really…? After EVERYTHING we've been too?" countered Leo, before something clicked inside his head, "About time this thing found something!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"This one's weakness is Electricity, which is why I'm regretting not changing places with Spyro right about now," explained Leo, "That being said: LIGHTNING SABER!"

An electric-style blade appeared in Leo's left hand.

"What's that even from?" asked Luna, not remembering that particular spell card, but all too familiar with Leo's penchant for searching for cards from long ago.

"Yugi's Time. Seriously, I've been searching for the past five minutes," informed Leo, reading the history real quick, before dodging out of the way of the next attack.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Luna, dodging an attack herself.

"This! Lucky Iron Axe!" declared Leo, turning his Shovel hand into the Lucky Iron Axe.

Using the Lightning Saber, he attacked the Elite Enemy, stunning it a few times, before finally knocking off the Mask. Recovering quickly, the Elite Enemy took the advantage by attacking Leo point-blank, knocking him back. Leo crashed into the ground, losing his Lucky Iron Axe. Luna blasted the Elite Enemy back, forcing it to go underground.

"I'm not done yet!" called out Leo, getting up, "Lucky Iron Axe is special, getting me another Equipment immediately: POWER TOOL – PICKAXE!"

Using the Pickaxe, Leo struck the ground, forcing the Elite Enemy into the air, stunned. Following up quickly, Leo unleashed a Combo, which devastated the Elite Enemy, but it wasn't done yet. Unleashing a wave of energy, the Twins were knocked back, both of Leo's equipment being destroyed. Leo struggled to get to his feet; fortunately the Elite Enemy was on its last legs as well.

"**This will be the end of you! Even if I don't survive, my remaining brethren WILL destroy that Purple dragon! Master Malefor WILL BE VICTORIOUS!**" called out the Elite Enemy, before charging at Leo.

'This is it!' thought Leo, mentally calling out another Equip Spell.

A large white horn appeared on his head, granting him a shield against the attack. Just as the shield lowered, Leo used that opportunity to thrust his screwdriver into the Elite Enemy, destroying it once and for all.

(AN13)

"Okay, it's time we met up with Spyro and Cynder," panted Leo.

"Always in a rush, Leo," said Luna, also out of breath, "give me a moment to catch my breath."

(AN14)

A few minutes later, Leo and Luna recovered enough to fly off to meet up with Spyro and Cynder. Landing near the raft, Spyro and Cynder were just placing the stones in the locks, letting the raft fall to the river below.

"About time you showed up," said Sparx, "What took so long?"

"That enemy had an electric mask," explained Leo, "Took me the better part of five minutes to find the right equipment to deal with it."

"And even then, I had to step in to help," added Luna, "AGAIN!"

"Can you stop it with that!" fussed Leo.

"Only if you stop doing it!" countered Luna.

"Guys," said Cynder, "Don't fight. It's not gonna help us move this raft."

"Speaking of which, how ARE we going to move this raft?" asked Spyro.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then to the raft, then to the Dragons who were bound by an energy…

"I hate to say it," said Luna, "But you guys are gonna have to transport it up river! We'll follow along just off shore and take care of anything that will try to stop you."

Spyro and Cynder reluctantly agreed and decided to take turns pulling the other alongside the raft. It was harder than they thought, as the river was flowing very fast and some rocks were just placed inconveniently. They had to stop every once in a while to switch out partners while Leo and Luna worked on moving some fishing nets out of the way. Any minions that showed up were quickly taken care of by Leo and Luna. Finally, after several minutes of struggles with the raft, they managed to get it to the correct waterfall where Meadow was waiting.

"You came back," said Meadow, happy they proven his trust in them, "It is time I returned home. I thank you, for everything."

From there, it was a short trip back to the village. Using a long branch as a staff, Meadow managed to make his way into the village, with the group of five behind him.

"Meadow, thank goodness you made it," said Chief Prowlus, before noticing his condition, "You're hurt!"

"I will live, thanks to these Dragons and their Dragonfly companion," informed Meadow, "Particularly the Light Dragon. She healed my leg well enough to travel to get here."

"Be sure to get to our healer," replied Chief Prowlus, "And as for you five…"

The five tensed, expecting the worse.

"I believe you need to go to Dragon City with your friend, Hunter," continued Chief Prowlus, before turning to Hunter, who had just been freed, "Hunter, my friend and ally, my most humble apologies. I may not trust the Dragons as you do, but I understand where they are needed most. I give you permission to take the forbidden tunnel. That will take you the quickest way to the Dragon City. If this Dragon is indeed our last hope, then god speed, and safe Journey."

"You are welcome to join us. An alliance between the races of Avalon will only benefit our chances against the Dark Master."

Unfortunately, Chief Prowlus didn't have an answer for him right then.

"Very well," said Hunter, "Know that the invitation will remain open. Let us take our leave, my friends."

With that, they followed Hunter by the river until they came to the entrance to the Forbidden Tunnel.

"Have you gotten everything?" asked Hunter.

"I think so," said Cynder.

"Here, some armor from Meadow," said Luna, giving Cynder some armor for her tail.

"I also found a helmet as well," Spyro, taking it out and placing it on his head.

"I think that's about everything," said Leo, noticing all of his equipment being shuffled back into availability.

"Good, if we hurry through the night, we'll get there by sunrise," informed Hunter.

With that, the group of six headed into the tunnel, it closing behind them.

As they were walking, Cynder spoke up.

"So, we heard a few things about you guys, but is there anything else to can tell us?" asked Cynder.

Leo and Luna exchanged glances, part of the story wasn't theirs to tell, but they could share some of it.

"Well, to start with, we are actually from another dimension entirely," started Leo, "There, we lived as humans – hairless apes if you want a comparison – and our Dragon forms you see now we held as cards. These cards, when used with some technology in our world, allowed a virtual form of these Dragon forms to appear, not unlike the Chronicler when he spoke to you back under the mountain."

"However, because we're still young, we still haven't reached our full potential, but we're learning. Ignitus and the other Dragon Masters have helped all of us out a lot," added Luna.

"Just how many more of you are there?" asked Sparx.

"Six of us in total," informed Leo, "Yusei's our Leader, he's gonna be a big Silver Dragon that looks like he naturally belongs in outer space. Then there's Jack; physically, he's the strongest of us all. He'll be a black and red Dragon; most likely his element is the same as Ignitus's is…"

"Let's not forget Akiza," pitched in Luna, "She's a plant-based Dragon, but still fiery in her own right. She can literally drain the energy from her targets. And last, but not least, is Crow. He'll look more like a bird than a Dragon; however, trust me when I say that while his ability is by far one of the riskiest, the pay off is more than worth it. He can transfer his pain onto others, literally stripping them of their powers temporarily. That's been a game changer multiple times."

"We look forward to meeting them," said Spyro.

Indeed, all four of the other newcomers intrigued Spyro and Cynder. And once they get to Dragon City, they could meet each of them. But were they ready to face what was ahead? Either way, they would face it together, as a team.

(Chapter End)

Yeah, that last bit is definitely not the best way to describe it, but it's still in game, so it works as a description. I haven't shared ALL the abilities with Spyro and Cynder yet, but trust me: things will be heating up next chapter. And as in the video game, where you can power up your abilities using the 'blue' spirit gems, I'm gonna be expanding some powers for ALL SIX Signer Dragons. Yes, you know EXACTLY where I'm going with this for some of them. I'm not spoiling what's coming, but you can look it up yourself if you're that curious.

I included two sections of gameplay here mainly because the Forest is so short, and quite frankly, if I'm going to make the chapters longer, I need to move the game along at the same time.

Anyways…

Author Notes!

AN1: When the battle's done, the Power Ups go into a 'used' section. Having access to multiple of the same Equips is very beneficial, hence Leo having access to at least one of every equip made in the game through 5Ds. I'll be going with most beneficial effects, so I'll probably be switching between Anime and Card effects at times.

AN2: I don't really know how to explain it that well. Let me know if there's a better explanation than 'game logic'. LOLZ!

AN3: Not ALL Elite Enemies will be this easy. Trust me, some will become very difficult, as I'll not have ALL four of them battling ALL of them individually.

AN4: Cynder's more aware of actual armor because, being the leader of the Dark Master's forces, you tend to learn things about metal, like how it can be used as armor.

AN5: Well, Spyro is still very naïve of many things in the world. It's just that he was raised by two Dragonflies who lived outside the conflict zone by 'sheer dumb luck' as McGonagall would put it.

AN6: He'll be fine. Just that, without an equip making the sacrifice, it'll take longer.

AN7: Like this hasn't been done many times over, the 'I can break free but didn't for x reason' thing.

AN8: Anyone else hated this line? Just the tone of the delivery was off. Not to mention the lack of humor. Wayne Brady, I know you can do better man! You are an excellent Entertainer!

AN9: What, can't have a reverse function for fire? He IS a dragon, right? Can't a Dragon do this with enough practice?

AN10: Anyone tired of this line being EVERYWHERE yet?

AN11: Ancient Fairy Dragon HAS healing effects; I just tweaked them to be more general in nature. There'll be similar changes later on for others.

AN12: What? He's a third person observer throughout this trilogy. He's seen Dragons corrupted by Power. He doesn't like seeing it and is giving caution to someone who potentially can HAVE a lot of power at once.

AN13: What? Never seen an Endure counterpart? I'm not entirely sure where I have seen this before, multiple locations to be sure, but you know. If you can survive a hit, knowing that your next attack would win the battle, you go for it, right? Believe you me, this will come into play more times during the course of this fic.

AN14: Yeah, I don't know if it's just DreadArkive doing this this way, but it really seems like they just keep moving and don't really get any rest at all. How are they supposed to recover their full strength if they keep fighting every 10-20 minutes? The only 'nap' they have gotten was thanks to the sleep powder by the Cheetahs, and does that really count?

Thanks for reading, and until the next time!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
